Mint Condition
by deagh
Summary: In answer to a challenge on the Alistair Fan Club FB group-the last three Theirin kings have looked remarkably alike.  This makes things easy for the Ferelden mint when it comes time to put the king's image on the coins...or does it?


**This is in answer to a little challenge that came out on the Alistair Fan Club Facebook group. I had linked my story "Serving the King", and someone commented on some lines that were included about how the coins won't even have to change except for the hair. I responded saying the scene made me think of the engraver throwing a fit because they were all the same...and the challenge gauntlet was thrown down. This is me picking it up. This, too, is set in my Change of Plans universe, shortly after the end of the Blight. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We have a problem, Chancellor Teagan; our engraver is not happy," Master Goddard, the head of the Royal Mint, said as he entered Teagan's office.<p>

"What now? I thought this was settled," Teagan said.

"Well, it seems the engraver he feels he is not adequately challenged," Goddard answered.

Teagan rolled his eyes. "You're joking, right?" he said.

"I wish I were. He feels that King Alistair, King Cailan, and King Maric all look too much alike. Creating the die to stamp the coins with King Alistair's image is beneath someone of his talent," Goddard said. The tone of his voice suggested that he was less than enthusiastic about delivering this message, but his expression was perfectly schooled.

"Can you not get someone else?" Teagan asked.

"For most things, yes. But engraving these dies is a very specialized skill. We would have to bring in someone from Orlais or the Free Marches, or have a substandard image," Goddard said, to which Teagan shook his head.

"No, we cannot afford that, especially not right now. It sends the wrong message. People think Ferelden is weak as it is, and that Alistair is a lesser king because he is a bastard. A poor image of him on the coins would only reinforce that. And I would prefer to have our coins completely Ferelden-made. In theory, no one will know the difference, but if I call in someone from Orlais to carve the king's image, word will get out, and there will be grumbling. What do you need me to do?" Teagan asked.

"Well, you can try talking to Master Petrick. I've run out of ideas, to tell you the truth," Master Goddard said. Teagan leaned his elbow on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose – another headache was forming, which came as no surprise.

"I'll think of something," he finally said.

When Teagan entered the Mint he was struck by how clean the place was. He'd learned quite a bit about coinmaking since he took over as Chancellor, but it was still impressive to see. The floor was ringed with a small trough into which everything was swept several times a day to catch all the flecks of gold and silver. The gold and silversmiths who made the coins wore special coveralls that were kept at the Mint and laundered onsite to ensure that no trace of gold or silver left with them. He looked around for a moment, fascinated by the process, then brought his mind back to the task at hand. He had an artist to pacify.

Master Petrick, who looked to be at least two decades older than Teagan himself, looked up from his drafting table as Teagan approached his cubby. "Ah, so, Master Goddard sent you to soothe me, eh? Well, I will tell you the same thing I told him. A village idiot could do this die. Just copy the one from King Maric again," he huffed. "I was the one who did the dies for King Meghren, you know. Orlesian bast…er…ponce, he was, but at least he was interesting to sculpt. These Theirins, their nose is one straight line, square jaw, strong chin…where is the challenge in that? And they all look alike, too. You've done one, you've done them all," Master Petrick said in disgust.

"Ah, but that's why we need a man of your skill, Master Petrick, _because_ they all look so much alike," Teagan said with what he hoped was a winning smile. The engraver frowned at him and Teagan continued.

"It's easy to just make them all look alike, but it takes a true master to enhance the subtle differences. For example, King Alistair's hair is quite different from either Maric's or Cailan's. He's rather fond of his hair, you know – spends a lot of time on it. He would be very pleased if you were able to capture his hairstyle in your sculpture. It would be a lot of fine detail work to get it just right," Teagan said.

"You mean how it sticks up in the front? Bit odd, if you ask me, but suits him, I suppose," Master Petrick said.

"Yes, exactly. To get that detail correct would be the work of a true artisan," Teagan said.

Master Petrick gave him a shrewd look. "Don't think I don't know what you're about, Chancellor. I've been using that line on apprentices since you were in short pants," he said, then shook his head. "True, though. If you're challenging me to make the boy look different than his brother and father did, I suppose I can do that. I'll need to get a good look at him, though. It would be best if you could get him to pose for me," Master Petrick said.

"Oh, I'm sure I can talk him into sparing the time, especially if it means his hair will look correct on the coins," Teagan promised.

"You do that, and I'll do my bit. And see if you can't get him married so we can put a queen on some of the coins. Women are more interesting to sculpt," Master Petrick said.

"I'm working on it," Teagan said.


End file.
